Halo
by allthelovelyfive
Summary: A 17 year old girl is abused by her father,"boyfriend" and almost everyone she knows. Just when she feels the need to end it, a mysterious group of five guys come to save her from her pitfall.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey lovelies this story is about the amaZAYN one direction! It's about a girl that is abused and is saved by them…hope you like it!**

My tired bruised hands pounded on the door repeatedly. My breath was short and ridged considering how freezing it was. I looked up and down the vacant street, praying that they wouldn't see me. Sure enough, there they came walking with swagger in their steps, hats on their heads pointed higher than their spiked hair, laced high tops, and smirks on their faces.

I winced as I tried to re open my door. _Don't see me Don't see me _I begged in my head. "Hey June bug!" KY's voice called. _Well crap _I thought. "Hi!" I called back out boredly. "What you doing honey?" He asked drunkenly. "Nothing." I replied. "Go away please." He smirked and came closer with his band of followers. "Why babe?" I shuddered at his use of words. "Don't say that again please." I murmured. "Babe babe babe babe!" He taunted. "Your not allowed to be on my property without my permission!" I said defensively. "So get off!" KY just raised his hands in a hazed surrender. "K babe, luv ya." I squeezed my eyes shut as he planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. Then, after he had left I continued knocking n the wooden blue door of my father's house. "DAD let me in please!" I yelled. "IM COLD!" I screamed.

Suddenly my drunken father appeared at the doorway, a rough hard stare planted on his old withered face. "What do you want?" He said gruffly. "I want to come in please." I responded. "I'm freezing." He sighed, "You interrupted me." I smiled and apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." He smiled back a toothless loony grin. "That's great sweetheart, but I'm afraid I can't let you in, because I'm not here." I frowned. "What?" Then he slammed the door into my face. I sighed, another night outside. This was the third in a row. I settled my coat down on the warmest spot I could find and snuggled deeper into it. I was wearing a long sleeved Hollister shirt, that was blue. Then, black fuzzy spandex and grey furry boots. Extra case he made me sleep outside, I brought a blanket, snacks, water bottle, and my DSI and phone. My dad was what you'd call abusive.

I was most likely abused every night, and have been since I was 12, he turned on me when mother had left us, well died. He was so miserable he drank and smoked. I told him not to, but he did. Now he's just a cold hollow corpse shell with no emotion. I loved him still, but I don't think he loves me.

I forgot to introduce myself. I'm medium height, blonde with hazel green eyes. I am 17 years old. My name is Junnifer but everyone calls me June or June bug. Ya that's pretty much me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys I hope you're liking the story! Now read…ha-ha: p: D**

I slowly made my way through the long crowded halls of Green Hills High School. I kept yawning repeatedly because of my painful cold nights sleep. I was terrified and nervous that TY would come to find me. Sure enough bad luck bit me in the butt. "Hey June bug." He said cheerily. "Hi." I grumbled. "So, I was thinking…you, me tonight at 7:00." I frowned. "No way." I replied. "So yes, I'll pick you up then." KY's relationship and me was off, in fact we aren't even dating. He just thinks we are.

Suddenly a burst of newfound confidence ripped through my shy outer shell. "We aren't even dating, so I really don't give a crap about you." I said. He withdrew a breath and replied with a shaky voice, "What…are you breaking up with me?" Before I knew what I was doing I nodded. "We were never dating in the first place KY." He breathed heavily in a couple of times and then turned to me. "That was a big mistake." He heaved a punch right into my face. I gasped and my hand flew out to cradle my red cheek. He then spit on the ground and kept hitting me violently.

"This is what you deserve!" He yelled. Somebody had to notice me being hurt. But no one looked or came to help. "Stop it KY, I'm bleeding!" I noticed that a trickle of the fresh blood had started pouring out of my nose and lips. "Well too bad!" He screamed. I then noticed a strong pair of hands reach to pull me into a bridal style carry, while four others pulled KY away from me. I looked up to see my savior.

He was tall with dirty blonde hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes. He looked down at me and smiled a happy yet sad smile. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Saving you." Those two words were enough to erase all the bad things that had just occurred and I smiled brightly. "What's your name?" I asked. "Louis Tomlinson." He responded simply. I recognized the name. Why is that? Oh! "Your in that famous boy band right? One…direction!" I said proudly. He laughed and nodded.

"Let's go Louis." One of the four boys said. "Bring her." I started my way to a standing position when Louis just shook his head. "No, your not walking, I like carrying you." I smiled, someone actually cared for me.

"Here's our numbers, extra case you need to call." Louis said. "Thanks." I replied joyfully. School was so amazing after the boys had entered my life. I had met Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn. All of them were from Britain except for Niall. He was from Ireland. I had thanked all of them and was just walking off to my bus when I spotted KY in the distance, complaining to his little group of sidekicks.

He stormed over to me with a black eye, and cuts and scratches. He had bruises littered around his body. "Who were your friends?" He asked angrily. I really wasn't in the mood for him to lose his temper right now. "I didn't know them." I said shyly. "Well there as good as dead." He assured. I snorted knowingly, "They'll happily protect me again, and they beat YOU up, as I recall, not vise-versa." He smiled creepily. "That's the thing, they wont know what hit them." A hollow empty felling crept into my stomach. "What are you going to do?" I asked. He smiled again the same scary smile. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

I smacked him and walked away. He had lost it. Why did I do that?! I braced myself for the upcoming hit or kick. But it never came. I realized he was heading towards Louis and the boys. Whatever he was planning really was evil if he had the nerve to warn them. I walked on over to Louis again, "Hey what did KY say?" I asked trying to sound casual. "He said he was sorry and he wanted us to be friends, and to celebrate he's inviting us ALL over, he said you could come too!" I gasped, he was going to hurt them, at his house!

"Louis you can't go! He just told me he plans on hurting you!" I argued. Louis pushed me away. "I'm making friends, and I'm supposed to blend in, don't try and ruin it for me." I frowned. That's right he was a part of one direction, I didn't have a chance with him at all. "I'm going to his house, we all are, and that's final!"


End file.
